


Jenny and Douxie one Shots

by Happy_creator



Series: AWLITBA [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_creator/pseuds/Happy_creator
Summary: A collection of one-shots with my OC and Douxie
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Archie & Nari (Tales of Arcadia), Archie (Tales of Arcadia) & Original Character(s), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Nari, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Original Character(s), Nari (Tales of Arcadia) & Original Character(s)
Series: AWLITBA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo! Look! A wedding! 
> 
> If you guys have any other one-shot ideas, tell me in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

Arcadia’s pinky sky indicated the sun was setting, making it the most beautiful scene for today. Jenny stood facing her beloved, jittery with excitement. She remarked how handsome Douxie looked in his outfit, a black button-down shirt with dark jeans and his sneakers. Her sleeveless white sundress was a stark contrast but so were they. 

“Now if you would please grasp each other’s forearms,” Blinky commanded.

After they did as told, Blinky gently wrapped string across their forearms.

“Are sure you wish to proceed?” Blinky asked when he was finished, “Once the spell is cast, there is no going back.”

They both nodded.

“This twine represents how you are bonded together physically,” He announced, then proceeded to recite the incantation. The sting began to glow brighter and brighter till it vanished.

“Now you are bound in life till death,” He explained, “Now I do believe this is the part I say you may now kiss the bride.” 

Jenny was suddenly pulled forward, her lips meeting those of her new husband’s. Their friends hooted and hollered, happy for the new couple. After they separated, the guest trickled into the Lake residence, where refreshments were being served. Once Jenny and Douxie came in, her husband was snatched away by Steve, for whatever reason. Laughing at Douxie’s silent apology, Jenny made rounds to the rest of the guest. 

“Thank you for allowing us to use your backyard and home, Dr. Lake,” Jenny said when she walked up to the said woman.

“Oh, it was no problem,” she assured, “And please, call me Barbra.”

“Of course, Barbra.”

Suddenly tackled from the side, Jenny was hugged tightly by Claire.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” the young witch exclaimed, “Also that was the most beautiful ceremony. ‘Now you are bound in life till death,’ sounds like a Shakespeare quote.”

Jenny smiled along with Claire, but that quote stood out the newlywed. Excusing herself, Jenny went in search of the officiant. She found him by the fridge, with what appeared to be a can of whipped cream. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Blinky?” she called, “Could I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Lady Jenny,” he answered as proceeded to spray the can directly into his mouth.

“You said that Douxie and I are now bound in life till death. Does this mean I’m immortal like Douxie now?”

“That is a fascinating theory, but I cannot say for sure. Trolls already live long lives, so that line is like the human vows of ‘in sickness and in health’. I don’t know what the effect has on humans.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

“Of course, my dear.”

Jenny walked away, feeling a bit discouraged. She didn’t regret marrying Douxie, but she didn’t want him to have to watch grow old and die. He’s probably seen countless friends pass on. The last thing she wanted to do was add her name to the list. 

Her musings were interrupted by the feel of arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Found you,” Douxie whispered as he nuzzled her neck giving a slight peck by her pulse.

Jenny giggled, all previous thoughts vanishing. 

“Remind me again, why we invited Steve?” her beloved asked.

“Because he’s your friend, and I technically owe him my life.”

“Ah yes. I just barely escaped a waterfall of tears because of telling me how incredibly beautiful the ceremony from the boy who saved my love’s life.”

Jenny laughed at Douxie’s choice of words. Now that he mentioned it, she’s pretty sure she caught a glimpse of a few tears during the said ceremony. 

“You know, we could just leave,” he suggested nonchalantly, “Out the back door. No one will notice.”

“Like I’m gonna let you skip out Casperan,” Zoe countered, “You have guests to talk to, and I heard there was going to be cake. Now shoo. I want to talk to your wife.” 

Douxie left grumbling, displeased he was found out. Once gone, Zoe turned to Jenny.

“You might want to watch out for that,” Zoe warned, “He’s a sneaky one.”

“Is that why you wanted to talk to me? To give me advice?”  
“That and to give you a heads up. There might some nights you won’t get much sleep. And I don’t mean those kinds of nights. Douxie, Archie, and I have seen a lot of stuff that messed us up. Just do what you can. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

“Thank you. I’ll do my best.”

Just then Claire came in telling Jenny it was time to cut the cake. As she and Douxie, sliced the cake, courtesy of Jim, she wondered what else this new life would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. How cute. 
> 
> If you guys have any other one-shot ideas, tell me in the comments!
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	2. Official First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Been super busy.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“You ready?” Douxie asked. 

Jenny nodded. Today she was going on her first official date with Douxie. It was decided that since Douxie was new to New York, they would explore the city. Well at least to this New York. The last time he told her he was here, was shortly before the Revolutionary War, so much had obviously changed.

Once locking her door, Jenny tucked her arm into Douxie’s and began their walk. When he asked where to, she simply lead him to the nearest subway station. What better way to explore the city than via it’s most common transportation? After paying the fee, they boarded the first one, no destination in mind. It wasn’t overly crowded, but just enough that the couple had to stand. While waiting for their stop, they talked about various things. 

“So you were in a band back in California?” she asked.

“Yup. Ash Dispersal Pattern was the name. Opened for Papa Skull a couple of times.”

Jenny nodded, pretending she understood what her boyfriend was talking about. He’ll probably tell her about it more later. 

As the train came to stop, the couple decided to hop off here. Much like their first unofficial date, they window-shopped and discussed various hobbies. As the sun began to set, the air got colder, causing Jenny to shiver a bit. Instead of loaning his jacket, Douxie wrapped his arms around her. Who would have thought a wizard prefers physical contact? Although it might be just her wizard. 

They stood watching the sky turn from blue to orange. Even though it’s the city that never sleeps, Jenny had work in the morning and she did not want to get home late. 

“We ought to start heading back,” the lady announced, as she began to escape Douxie’s arms.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he smirked and began to drag her into a nearby alley. He glanced both ways before turning to her, asking her if she trusted him. Curious, she nodded. Then in one swift movement, he activated his gauntlet, scooped her bridal style, then sprung high into the air. Jenny screamed as she held on for dear life to the crazy man. The girl screwed her eyes shut as they began to descend. But the moment his feet touched the ground, they were in the air again. When she realized that her boyfriend wouldn’t let her drop, Jenny slowly opened her eyes. The beauty of the setting sun filled her with awe as they hopped from building to building. The wind bit her face making her colder than she already was. 

Soon they arrived at her apartment building. Immediately after Douxie set her down, she smacked his arm. Repeatedly. 

“Warn me next time!” she scolded.

“I will love,” he laughed before swaying a bit, “Whoa. Dizzy.”

Her face went from anger to concern. He did mention that sometimes that magic drains energy. They were a long way from where they started. It probably exhausted him. After fishing for her keys, she dragged her boyfriend to her car.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice becoming groggy. 

“I’m taking you home. I have no way of contacting Archie and you look ready to keel over.”

Once getting him the car, the wizard began to fall asleep before she even reached the other side. When they arrived at his building, she gently woke him up and helped him to his apartment. She explained to Archie what had happened the moment the cat-dragon opened the door. After setting him on the couch, she kissed his forehead and left, reminiscing the day’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentioned something about Douxie bunny-hopping so this was created.
> 
> Tell what y'all thought!


End file.
